Allie Robbins
by S.L.Ramsay
Summary: Hey guys am really sorry a couple of months ago i had an accident, this story is now up for adoption please see last chapter for details again am really sorry x
1. Chapter 1

Title: Allie Robbins

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie and Allie&Lexie

Rating: M 

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

**Summer Allie Robbins cousin to Arizona is dishonourable discharged from the marines, when going home to her parents they kick her out because they find out she gay. So she heads to Seattle home to stay with Arizona until she can get back on her feet. It will be better than it sounds please read. **

**Chapter one: **

**Arizona POV:**

Her hands were everywhere at once yet not where I really wanted them to be, her lips tracing kiss up and down my neck, she was teasing me and it was driving me wild my wife really knew how to get me all hot and bothered. I gave a long moan _"please Callie baby I need you"_ she giggled angst me neck then move her lips to meet mine in a passionate kiss breaking away so we could both breathe in some much needed oxygen. I steered in to her lust filled eyes as she spoke _"what? What is it you need?"_ running my hands up her back I slid them into her hair and grabbed a fist full pulling her close so that our lips were nearly touching _"I need you to fuck me, Callie please fuck me"_, with a wide grin she smashed her lips on to mine in another heated kiss mumbling with pleasure agents my lips, I felt one of her hands travelled down my stomach over my hip but just before she reached my sweet stop my stupid pager went off. We both gave groans of frustration and stood from the bottom buck in the on-call room pulling our clothes back on, I grabbed my pager and read it turning to Callie I told her it was from Bailey telling me there was someone in the lobby waiting for me. We both exited the on-call room and headed for the elevator that would lead to the lobby and whoever was waiting for me.

**Elsewhere**

**Allie POV: **

I had just stepped out of Seattle airport and whistled a cab over rushing over to quickly get out of the rain, when the driver asked me where to I hesitated for a second before telling him to take me to Seattle Grace hospital. From what I could see out the window of the cab Seattle looked nice the weather was a bit wet but it was a welcome change to the hot and dry weather of Afghanistan, it felt nice to see buildings and not just sand and tents made me feel like I was home even thought I wasn't, home was in Vancouver were my parents live but I was no longer welcome in their home. (I'll explain why later on) I was brought from my thoughts of home by the cab driver telling me that we had arrived, I climbed out grabbed my rucksack from the boot paid the driver and headed inside.

Once I was in the lobby I took a look round for the reception desk and spotted it just past the seating area, taking a deep breath I headed towards the desk when I got there all of the nurse looked busy but I noticed a small black women stood a couple of feet next to me filling out paper work, I headed over to her and cleared my throat _"excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me where I could find Dr Arizona Robbins?"._

_Bailey POV:_

I was stood in the lobby filling out the last of my paper work before having to head home, gland that I wasn't on the night shift, I turned when I heard someone clear their throats next to me and what I saw surprised me it was a young women who looked to be about 23 or 24, she was stood wearing a green marines uniform I could see light brown almost blond hair up in a bun under her green garrison cap, she also had bright blue eyes but what made me take a second look was that she had a right black eye and busted up lip there was also some bruising on her left cheek. Giving her a small smile _"I'm not sure where she is but I can page her for you, just take a seat other there"_ she gave a tilt of her head _"thank you Ma'am"_ I nodded my head back _"not a problem solider". _

**Arizona POV:**

Me and Callie stepped into the lobby and headed for the reception's desk were Bailey was stood, _"so Dr Bailey what can I do for you?"_ Bailey turned to me _"It's not what you can do for me Dr Robbins there's a marine over there waiting for you?_" I looked past her to see a young women sat in the waiting area looking down at her hands and playing with what looked to be her dog tags.

I walked around Bailey and headed over to her with Callie still following behind me, I stopped a couple of feet away from the marine but spoke loudly do she could hear me _"Allie is that you"_

**Allie POV: **

I heard a filmier voice call my name and stood as soon as I was on my feet I felt a body hit mine and arms wrap around my shoulders, _"good to see you to Zona"_ I pulled her tighter to me and lifted her of the fall making her giggle, putting her back down she stepped back, and that's when she must of got a good look at my face.

"_Allie what the hell, who did that?, what are you doing here?" _I sighed and looked at my feet taking a deep breath, before looking back up _"Zona I need a favour?"_ she smiled at me before answering _"sure kiddo anything for my favourite cousin"_ before I could tell her what I wanted a women stepped forward and next to Arizona placing her hand on the small of my cousin back _"hey babe you going to introduce me to your friend_?" Zona gave her a bright smile _"sure thing, Callie this is my younger cousin Allie Robbins, Allie this is my wife Dr __Calliope Torres__ aka Callie"._

I stuck my hand out and she placed hers in mine and we shock _"it's a pleasure to meet you Dr Torres"_ she gave a husky laugh _"it's just Callie, nice to meet you to_" I gave her a thankful smile and we let our hands drop, my attention was brought back to Arizona _"so kiddo what favour do you need and when you going to tell me what happed to your face_?" I grimaced I thought of telling her what happened she is not going to be happy _"well if it's okay with you and your wife, I could really use a place to stay, just until I get back in my feet_".


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Starting new

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie Allie&Lexie

Rating: M

**A/N I know I the last chapter there was some spelling mistakes and grammar ones to and for that I apologies but I try my best, so here's a new chapter enjoy. I'll update in two weeks' time as am going away next week. **

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

Allie POV:

I lay in one of the guess rooms in Arizona and Callie's house and breathed a sigh of relief that they had both agreed to let me stay along as I needed to witch I was very thankful for, I had also spoke to them about what had happened and why I had turned up on their door step so to speak.

FLASHBACK

My attention was brought back to Arizona as she spoke _"so kiddo what kind of favour do you need from me, and when you going to tell me what happened to you face?" _I grimaced at the thought of telling her how I had gotten to bruise on my face, she was not going to be happy _"well if it's okay with you and Callie, I could really use a place to stay for a couple of days just until I can get back on my feet" _

Callie and Arizona glanced at each other before turning to me I was surprised when Callie answered my question _"sure you can stay but we want to know what happened to you face and why you need a place to stay in the first place_" I looked at my feet before looking back up at them _" I'll tell you everything but would you mind waiting until we got back to yours?"_ Arizona moved forward and slung her arm over my shoulder "_sure thing kiddo, why don't you go to the cafeteria while me and Callie finish our shifts we should be done in half an hour"_

30 MINUTES LATER

We were in Callie's car headed to their home it was still raining outside, i had my head leaning against the window looking out at the city Callie and Zona were talking in the front seats of the car about their 5 year old daughter Sophia who I was dying to meet Zona had sent me pictures over the years and she was so cute, dark hair and skin just like her mother. The drive to their house wasn't long and soon we were pulling into their drive way, their house was nice two stories. Once we were in the front down Callie headed for the phone to ring for some takeaway Zona lead me to the living room and told me to set my bag down. Once all three of us were sat in the living room with a beer each I leaned back and close my eyes and started telling them my story with my eyes still closed..

Allie _"2 days ago I was dishonourable discharged from the marines_" Arizona cut in before I could continue _"what why?"_ I open my eyes and sat forward resting my arms on my knees and took a long drag of my beer, " _our Sargent collected our squad together we were giving orders to take down a terrorist cell 57 clicks away from our temporally camp site, we grabbed our gear and headed out once we reach the location I was placed on a roof not far from the building that the rest of my team were going to storm. I set up my sniper rifle and look throw the scope I relayed back to my Sargent that there was three targets on the roof and two at the door. I was told to take down the targets on the roof so I did the team stormed the place, things were going fine and then I here over the radio that we got a man down, our guys start pulling back and there almost clear but bullets start flying everywhere it was a set up. The rest of my team were pinned and then I see a young girl come walking out the doors, she has a vest strapped to her with c4 connected to it she getting closer to my team I line the shoot up. My sergeants screaming at me to take the shoot but I can't this kid looks like she's 9 years old, the bullets are still flying my sergeants still screaming in my ear and then Boom the little girl just blow herself up and my team. There was 8 people in my unit 3 survived with minor injuries and the Sargent lost his legs. I caused the death of 4 good soldiers and disabled 1, I disobeyed a directed order and it coast life's and one of those people that lost their life's was Sarah my girlfriend of 4 years and I killed her" _

Now one spoke for a while, we just sat in silence and I downed the rest of my beer, I felt someone sit beside me and felt a set of arms wrap round my shoulders but yet I still didn't cry I jump at the sound of Callie's voice _"but that still doesn't tell us what happened to you face?"_ I looked up at her first and then turned to Arizona you're not going to like this. "_After the army sent me packing I went home to my parents' house told them what happened and what I'd done, my father was very disappointed in me which is what I excepted but what I didn't excepted was the reaction to the fact that I was gay. He went mad shouting and raving about not under my roof mum tried to calm him down but he was having none of it, he flow at me started punching and kicking my dragged me to the front door and trough me out and told me not to come back so I came here" _

It was Arizona's turned to go mad pacing the floor and staying how could he do that to his own daughter wait till I see him, I let her rant because I know that's what she needed after a good ten minutes, she finally sat down. I spoke up then "guys do you have some clothes I could borrow, I really shouldn't be wearing this uniform" I was true it felt wrong to still be wearing it, in the eyes of other marines I was a disgrace to my country and I had no right to wear this uniform but I had a hard time letting go of things.

The rest of the night was spent eating Chinese food and watching bad realty TV shows while we all chatted, after a shower and into some sweats Callie and Zona showed me to their guest room.

ENDFLASHBACK

I rolled onto my side and drifted to sleep were the nightmares begin.

Arizona POV:

Me and Callie had just got into bed I snuggled closer to my beautiful wife seeking out comfort from her, I was hurting for my little cousin _"can you believe her dad would do that to her, wait till the next time I see uncle Jim am going to kick his ass" "and I'll help, Ari do you think Allie's going to be okay?" "to be truthful I really don't know I hope so, thanks for letting her stay I love you Calliope" "love you to know go to sleep" _

_**A/N I know it not very long but hope you liked please review**_**. **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Allie Robbins

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie and Allie&Lexie

Rating: M 

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

**A/N Hi guys that are me back from my holiday and ready to write again hope you like. **

Chapter 3:

Allie POV

I woke six o'clock on the dot like always after heading into the bathroom to freshen up I headed down the stairs to the kitchen where I could hear voices coming from, stopping in the door way I could see Callie and Arizona dancing around each other while they cooked well Callie cooked and Zona made the coffee. I watch them for a couple of more minutes before making my presents know _"morning guys"_ they both turned as I entered_ "morning kiddo" "morning Allie take a seat am making pancakes"_ I pulled a stool up to their breakfast counter and took a seat.

Callie put a plate with 4 pancakes in front of me and I added syrup and started stuffing them in my mouth after the first to I realised I was the only one eating I looked up to see Callie and Zona watching me with open mouths, I swallowed the food that was still in my mouth _"what do I have something on my face?" _the both laughed at that and Zona put her arm around my shoulder _"nope just never seen you eat so fast"_ I blush slightly _"sorry they just tasted so good_" Callie gave a full blown laugh _"thanks I do try my best"_.

After I hand finished my food I got up and cleaned my plate and left it to dry, I turned around and faced my cousin and her wife _"so what are you guys up to today?" _they both looked at each other before turning back to me, Zona was the one to answer my question _"while we have to work later but Sophia will be here about 8 when her dad drops her off so well spend the morning with her" _I nodded my head along with what she was saying _"what you guys going to be doing with her?"_ Callie answered me this time _"well that depends on what Sophia wants to do"_ I moved forward and sat down across from them _"do you think it would be okay if I could tag along with you guys, I'd like to meet her and get to know her better?"_ Zona gave me a big grin showing me her dimples _"of course I'm sure she'll love you"_ I gave her a small smile and head of to have a shower.

Arizona POV

I turned to my wife after Allie headed for her shower _"so you think Sophia will like her?"_ Callie took my hand in hers "_of course she'll like her, Sophia will love anyone you love honey" _I sighed _"I hope so, just feel bad for her she's my little cousin and she's hurting and I'm so pissed off at the way her dad treated her, I mean what kind of parent would do that to their own daughter. I just don't get it" _she pulled me into a hug _"I know Ari, I mean my dad took it hard but he would never hit me I think it could have been a combination of both finding out she was kick out of the marines and being gay" _I pulled back so I could see her face _"but still that's no reason to hit her, I think I'll ring and tell my dad what his brothers been up to" "if you think that's the right thing to do honey then I've got your back_" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers in a hard heated kiss _"thank you"._

Allie POV

After spending nearly an hour in the shower I headed into the guest room and put on a pair of Zona's skinny jeans and white tee I stood and stared at my reflections in the mirror, my face was in a bit of a mess I had a black left eye and a split lip plus some brushing on my right cheek. I pulled my dark blonde hair up into a pony-tail and let my fringe fall across my left eye, I had the same colour eyes as Arizona bright blue we had the same kind of build to apart from me being a bit more muscular and slightly taller. I picked the dog tags up of the dresser and stared at the names on them one set hand my name and details and the other had Sarah's, I fingered her name before putting them around my neck and letting them settle against my chest.

As a was headed down stairs I could hear a small voice when I got to the living room I could see Zona and Callie sitting on the sofa with a small five year old Sophia standing in front of them telling them what a good time she had at her dads.

"_Mommy you should of seen how big the spider was, I got daddy so he could kill it but as soon as the spider ran at him he squealed like a girl and run out the room it was sooo funny" _both her mums laugh at how excited their daughter was and that's when Callie noticed me standing in the doorway watching them, she waved me over and I took slow steps into the room it's funny how meeting a five year old made me nervous.

Sophia stopped talking when she notice someone else in the room and went to stand closer to her mums, she whispered in to Zona's ear and Zona answered her out loud _"well sweetie this is my little cousin Allie, she's you auntie do you want to say hello"_

**A/N hey guys I know this isn't a very good chapter and its really short but I'm tired and need my bed, next chapter will be better I promise please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Starting new

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie Allie&Lexie

Rating: M

**A/N Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated but I'm back and ready to write, I've been asked to change my format of writing so it's easier to decipher who's speaking and when. Hope you guys like it. **

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

Chapter 4:

Allie POV

Sophia was a little hesitated to speak to me she was standing between her mother's looking shy and hiding behind her long black hair that was just like her mama, taking a step forward I stuck one of my hands out and spoke to her in a soft voice

_Allie "hey Sophia it's really nice to meet you" _

It took Sophia a minute before she stepped forward and placed her small hand in mine, I shook her hand gently before letting go and giving her on of the famous Robbins smile. She give a big smile of her own before speaking.

_Sophia "your smiles just like my mommy's"_ this made my smile widen

_Allie "really how so?" _

Sophia _"you've got big dimples just like her, and your eyes are the same colour blue like the ocean and you're really pretty like her too"_ she said all this in the one breath and was a little breathless when she had finished, I looked at Arizona and then to Callie who both had big smiles on their faces.

_Allie "why thank you you're really pretty too and I love you're dark hair it's just like you're mama's"_ she gave me a big grin before going to sit on Callie's knee. Callie hugged her daughter and spoke to her in a gentle voice

Callie _"So Mija what do you want to do today?"_

Little Sophia placed a finger on her chin and scrunched her noise up in concentration _"can we go to park please" _

It was Zona that answered her cute little daughter _"oh course we can sweetie how about you go get your coat and shoes" _

Little Sophia jumped of her mama's knee and ran to the door but just stopped inside the doorway and turned to me _"are you coming to park Allie?" _I smiled down at her

Allie _"only if you want me to come?"_

Sophia _"yes please" _I nodded my head _"then I'll come"._

Ten minutes later we were all ready and in the car heading for the park, even though the sun was out there was still a chill to the air Zona told me that was normal for Seattle weather and we were lucky it wasn't raining. I was sat in the back of the car with Sophia next to me quietly before she asked a question out loud

Sophia _"mommy is Allie living with us now?"_

Arizona _"yes sweetie she's going to be staying with us for a few days"_

Sophia _"why… dose she not have a home" _

The car went quite for a few seconds before I answered _"you see Sophia I do have a home but things are kind of hard there right now, so I thought I'd come and spend time with my favourite cousin and I wanted to meet my niece"_

Callie and Arizona were smiling in the front seats of the car when they announced that we had reach the park, with a squeal from Sophia we all climbed out the car laughing at little Sophia's enthusiasm we made our way over to the park I watched as Callie pushed Sophia on the swings. Arizona stopped beside me and we both stood in silence

_Allie "you've done well cousin, you're families beautiful" _

_Arizona "Thanks, you know I all most lost them when I came back from Africa and Callie told me she was pregnant and then I didn't think she'd have me back but she did, things were going well and I asked her to marry me and before she could answer we hit a truck and I thought I'd lose her forever but we made it and things have never been better" _

_Allie "Is that your way of telling me that things will work out for me in the end" _

_Arizona "I guess that's what I'm saying" _

_Allie "I hope your right, and I want you and Callie to know that I'm thankful that you guys are letting me stay I promise not to be a burden for too long"_

Zona gave a laugh at that and threw her arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a one arm hug, letting go she ruffled my hair and ran off shouting over her shoulder _"you could never be a burden little cousin"_

Giving a small laugh I ran after her and chased her round the swings and tackled her to the grass were we rolled about trying to pin each other, like always I won

_Allie "how many times Zona don't mess my hair up" _we were both giggling when I felt a small body jump on my back and a light giggle in my ear, I got of Zona and pulled Sophia round to my front so I could tickle her. Loud laughter burst from the little girl I was attacking

Sophia _"mama, mommy help me"_ she managed to get out between fits of giggles, I could hear Zona and Callie asking each other if they should help their daughter, they both jump on me pulling me off Sophia and holding me down so my niece could blow raspberries on my belly.

After spending two hours at the park we all headed to a small pizza place to grab some food and man I had forgotten how good pizza tested I had six slices and to Sophia's amusement I stool a bit of both her mother's slices. By three o'clock we were back in the car and heading home when we reach the house little Sophia was asleep with her head on my shoulder; I carried her in and put her to bed.

Callie POV

Allie had just taking my little Mija to bed while me and Arizona went to the kitchen I turned to my wife who had a small smile on her face

_Callie "I think Sophia likes her" _

_Arizona "I do too, Allie's kind of hard not to like we Robbins are very charming" _

_Callie "oh really, how charming do you think you are Mrs Robbins_?"

By this point me and Ari were stood with my hands on her hips and her arms around my neck

Arizona "mmm very" with that she started to place kisses up my neck and along my jaw until her lips were inches from mine, leaning forward I placed my lips against hers the kiss was soft at first and then got more aggressive as I slid my right hand under her shirt before things could get out of control there was the sound of someone clearing their throats me and Ari turned to see Allie and Lexie stood in the doorway of the Kitchen

_Callie "Lex what are you doing here"_

_Lexie "you guys asked me to babysit, but I see you've already got one"_ she pointed at Allie

_Arizona "oh sorry Lex we forgot it's been a busy day, Lexie Grey this is Allie Robbins my little cousin, Allie this is Lexie she's an first year resident at Seattle Grace" _

Allie POV

I turned to look at the beautiful dark brown haired girl with amazing green eyes, I extended my hand out to her which she slowly took, when our hands touch it was like a spark went thought me and by the look in her eyes she had felt it too

_Allie "nice to meet you Lexie"_ I liked the way her voice rolled of my tongue and by the small smile she gave me she liked it to

_Lexie "you to Allie, so are you babysitting Sophia tonight" _

I turned to see Callie and Zona watching mine and Lexie's exchange with knowing looks on their faces

Arizona _"If it's okay with you guys could you both stay and look after our little monster tonight, it's only Allies second night in Seattle and we don't want her to be alone" _

I glanced at Lexie who shrugged her shoulders and nodded before turning to Zona and Callie _"Erm sure if Lexie's cool with it then I don't mind I'm just going for a quick shower"_

Lexie POV

I watched as Allie headed up the stairs and my eyes seemed to follow her ass as she climbed the stairs, a voice interrupted my ogling

_Arizona "like something you see Lex" _

_Lexie "Erm no… no I was just…."_

Both Callie and Arizona burst out laughing at what I guess was a dumb look on my face at begin caught practically drooling at the younger Robbins ass.

_Lexie "I didn't know you had a cousin Arizona?" _

_Arizona "yeah she's been away serving in the Marines for four years, came home three days ago" _

_Lexie "she's a Marine huh, what happened to her face?" _

Both Callie and Arizona lost the smiles they had on their faces

_Callie "I think your better of asking her yourself" _

I nodded my head in understanding

_Arizona "Me and Callie are going to head out and get some food before heading into work could you let Allie know please"_

_Lexie "sure no problems, I'll see you guys later" _

With that the couple left the kitchen and house, I headed over to the sofa and flicked the TV on.

Allie POV

After a quick shower I headed into the guest room and pulled on some of Zona's jeans and one of her t-shirts before pulling my hair up into a messy bun and headed down stairs I could her the low buzz of the TV and spotted Lexie sitting with her legs curled under her, I sat at the other end of the sofa we were both silent for a few minutes before I spoke up

_Allie "so you wanna order some takeaway?" _

_Lexie "sure I'm starving" _

**A/N so there you go hope you liked it, I couldn't remember what colour Lexie's eyes were so I went with green if that's wrong then am sorry. Please keep reading and review **

**xstaciex **


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Starting new

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie Allie&Lexie

Rating: M

**A/N So two chapters in one week go me YEAH!, just like to thank everyone for their reviews, and would like to apologies for any spelling mistakes I make. Let's get on with the chapter please enjoy. **

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

Chapter 5:

Allie POV:

After me and Lexie had finished eating with both sat in silence just staring at the TV there was some program on about vampires and how some girl was the chosen one think her names Buffy or something silly like that, finial Lexie broke the silence

_Lexie "So Arizona said you were in the marines" _

_Allie "Erm, yes I was over in Iraq for about four years" I turned to face her on the sofa and tucked my feet under me_

_Lexie "What was it like over there? If you don't mind me asking" _

I didn't answer her right away, normally I found it hard to open up to people but there was something about this woman something that made me trust her

_Allie "First year of my tour wasn't too bad I was placed with a good unit of people and we became like family you know, we all got really close, second year was when things got hard. That was when it hit there was a chance that not all of us would be going home, the squad that I was in our job was to do recon missions. We go in get a feel for the place take out targets that we were ordered too, second years was when I made my first kill" _

I stood up and headed into the kitchen telling Lexie as I when that I needed a beer and offered her one to, once I was seated back next to her I took a long drag of my beer before telling her the rest of my story

_Allie "First kills the one you always remember and it's always the hardest, we all had roles to play with in the unit and because I was such a good shooter they assigned my as the sniper, life in the army for me was hard and the funny thing is I only joined because it was what my parents wanted me to" _I gave a short laugh at the fact that my dad pushed me into joining the army and know the man didn't want anything to do with me.

We were both quite for a little while just enjoying begin in each other's presents, it was funny how I'd never meet this women and yet she made me feel at peace like things weren't so bad after all.

_Lexie "how many?" _

_Allie "thirty three I took thirty three lives, how did you know that I kept count?" _

_Lexie "because you don't seem like the kind of persons who would just kill and forget, you feel guilty for every life you took and even though it was a kill or be killed situation, you're the kind of person that doesn't use that as a get out clause and I may just be guessing cause I don't know you that well but I think you're a good person and deep down you know it's true_

I was shocked into silence how can someone I just meet know me so well it was like she could see right through me, and it felt nice to know that someone kind of got what I was going through

_Allie "Thanks that's got to be one of the nicest things someone's ever said to me" _

_Lexie "your welcome and for the record I'd really like to get to know you Allie Robbins" she said this with a sexy smirk on her face was she flirting with me, wait a minute is she even gay there's no way she flirting she probably just wants to be friends_

_Allie "I'd like to get to know you to I could really use a friend, someone to show me the streets of Seattle" for a moment I thought I saw a look of disappointment flash across her face but it was gone to fast to be sure_

_Lexie "Er yeah sure I could show you around or something" _

The rest of the night was filled with idle chit chat she told me all about her family and why she wanted to be a doctor and in turn I told her a little bit about my family but kept the details to a minimum, when three am arrived so did Callie and Zona they sort of stumbled through the door and head straight up the stairs not long after their bedroom door shut moans of pleasure were heard. I looked towards Lexie who was blushing a deep red colour her eyes flashed to mine before she stood from the sofa

_Lexie "guess it's time for me to head home" _

_Allie "how are you getting home do you want me to call a cab?"_

_Lexie "no thanks I live just round the block, I don't mind walking" _

_Allie "oh well I'll walk you home then"_

_Lexie "you don't have to I'll be fine really" _

I stood from the sofa and pulled my jacket on and headed over to the front door and pulled my boots on, I really need to go shopping and get some clothes but first I need a job to buy the clothes I sighed wondering if it was going to be hard finding a job

_Lexie "Allie….Allie you listening to me, there's really no need I can walk alone"_

_Allie "nonsense I'm walking you and that's finial" _

Huffing loudly she put her own coat and shoes on and headed out the front door, I chuckled quietly to myself before following her out we walked the blocks to her apartment building where I insisted that I should walk her up to her door after few minutes of complaining she finial agreed. When we reach her door we both just stopped and stared at each other, it was like there was this invisible wire pulling use closer together we stopped our faces inches from each other's I took a deep breath and moved my face the last couple of inches until my lips touches her's the connection didn't even last a second before she pulled away and rushed into her apartment, I stepped close to her door and rested my forehead against it and shouted

Allie "Lexie I'm sorry, i…I don't know what came over me I'm really sorry"

I stood in front of her door for a good ten minutes but she never answered me or opened the door, sighing in defeat I made my way back to Arizona's.

Morning came early for me, not that I slept that well anyway after having two cups of coffee and a bit of toast, I found a note on the fridge it was a list of this that needed fixing round the house

1, Porch step's outside need repairing

2, Radiator's need painting

3, Sophia's bike needs fixing

4, Pick-up dry cleaning

Well I guess I know what I'm going to do the rest of my day hunting around in the shed out back I found all the tools and equipment that I needed and set to work fixing the porch out back.

Arizona POV:

I woke to the sound of banging, oh good what time is it I rolled out from the safety of Callie's arms so I could lean over and get a look at the alarm clock eight am who the hell is banging at this time. Getting out of bed and pulling a robe on I made my way down the stairs and followed the banging when i opened the back door I could see Allie hard at work hammering nails into a plank of wood

_Arizona "hey little cousin what you?"_

Allie wiped sweat from her forehead before answering me _"I saw your list of things to do on the fridge thought I'd get it started for you" _

_Arizona "how long you been going at it"_

_Allie "Erm since about 5 I think" _

_Arizona "really what time did you get to bed last night?" _

_Allie "think it was about 4" _

_Arizona "Allie, sweetie you need to get some sleep" _

_Allie "can't sleep to much going on in my head"_

_Arizona "I see, what happened between you and Lexie…" _

**A/N well there it is hope you liked it, sorry if some of the army stuff I said wasn't correct please review. **

**xstaciex **


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Starting new

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie Allie&Lexie

Rating: M

**A/N hey everyone I know I haven't updated in forever and for that all I can say is sorry, but I'm back know and I hope you like this next chapter it's in Lexie's POV so read and enjoy. **

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

Chapter 6:

Lexie POV:

As we reach my apartment building Allie insisted that she should walk me to my apartment door after a few minutes of complaining I finial agreed that she could walk me up, when we arrived at my door we both stopped and stared at each other. With our eyes connected I all of a sudden felt a pull towards her, it was like there was this invisible wire pulling us closer together we both stopped when our faces were inches apart. I watch as Allie seemed to take a deep breath before moving her face the last couple of inches until her lips touch mine the connection didn't even last a second before I pulled away and ran into my apartment slamming the door shut and leaning against it with my forehead pressed against it.

_Allie "Lexie I'm sorry i…I don't know what came over me, I'm really sorry" _

I couldn't find it in me to answer her right away but as I heard her footsteps travel away from my door I softly whispered _"I'm sorry too",_ and I was sorry, sorry for the way I reacted.

I turned and let my back touch the door before sliding down the door until I was sitting with my knees up and my arms wrapped round them, I felt confused and surprised I mean I liked men right. I mean I one point I was in love with Mark Sloan the man-whore of Seattle Grace, and know I've just kissed a girl and I liked it a lot, it was one of the most amazing kisses I've ever had. An that's why I'm so confused all my life I've like man and now here comes Allie Robbins and she just turned my word upside down, I'm just not sure if that's a good or bad thing, oh god I have to talk to Callie see if she can help me figure things out but until then I need to stay away from Allie.

Arizona POV:

I sat at the breakfast bar across from a very tired looking Allie; we've both been sat here for at least 20 minutes sipping slowly at our mugs of hot chocolate. I was waiting for her to open up about what happened between her and Lexie after both our cups were empty I decided it was time to break the silence,

_Arizona "so you going to tell me what went on last night or you just going to stare a hole in that mug?"_

The sound of my voice made her jump slightly, her shoulders raised and fell with the deep sigh she gave, ever so slowly her eyes raised to meet mine, and I could see that her eyes had a look of pain to them,

_Allie "I did something stupid last night and know I don't think Lexie's ever going to want to talk to me again, not that I would blame her I stepped over a line and I don't even know why I did it"_

_Arizona "I'm sure whatever you did it can't be that bad, Lexie's a smart girl she'll know you didn't mean it" _

I gave a small chuckle as I watched my favourite cousin groan and mutter under her breath as she lightly let her head hit the top of the breakfast bar, before huffing and rising her head up so she could lean her elbows on the table and rest her chin in her hands and look me square in the eye,

_Allie "trust me what I did was stupid, so stupid I'm so stupid" _

_Arizona "why are you so stupid baby cousin?" _

_Allie "because I kissed Lexie's, I kissed her and she freaked out, which I totally get I mean she straight and I go and shove my lips onto her's without even a second though"_

_Arizona "wow you work fast just like your big cousin huh, I get why she freaked out to because yes she is straight but you can't help who your attracted to, look at Callie for an example she didn't even know she liked women until she was over 30 an until she meet Erica but look at her know she's been married to me for nearly 5 years and we have the best daughter ever" _

_Allie "It's not just that, a part of me feels really guilty I mean Sarah was my girlfriend for nearly 3 years and she only died 3 weeks ago it sort of feels like I've cheated on her" _

I took me a minute before I could answer her, I wasn't sure what to say I couldn't tell her that I knew how she felt because I don't but I felt I had to say something to make her feel better so she would feel less guilty

_Arizona "Allie you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened, Sarah dying was a tragic and terrible thing I can't pretend that I know how you feel but you having feelings for Lexie doesn't mean in anyway are you cheating on her. I never meet Sarah but I'm sure she wouldn't what you feeling this way or putting your life on hold she'd want you to move on"_

Though out our entire conversation my sneaky wife had been stood in the kitchen doorway, behind Allie with a sympatric look on her face, once I had finished my little speech was when she decided to make her presents known by stepping into the room and throwing her arm around Allie's shoulders,

_Callie "And you'll start moving on this afternoon, I'm taking you into the hospital to see the chef he's very kindly agreed to give you a job as Second Head of our Security at the hospital, until you can find yourself a better job all you have to do is go in for a quick meeting. How does that sound?" _

_Allie "really, that sounds great I'm going to go head for a shower and see if Sophie's, I need a shopping buddy so I can get some clothes for this meet and greet with your boss"_

I watch as Allie ran off to get herself ready for a shopping trip with a small smile on my face, my smile grow bigger when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, Callie laid her head down on my shoulder I turned my head and touch her lips in a brief kiss before turning in her arms and wrapping her in a tight hug.

_Arizona "Thanks for taking to the chef for me"_

_Callie "not a problem, the chef was happy to have someone with her Army experiences even if I did leave some details out"_

Before I could answer I heard squealing laugher from upstairs and then the sound of a tiny humans feet racing down the stairs and through the hall way, and then our baby girl reach both mummy's and wrap her arms around our legs cause me and Callie to laugh. I stepped back from Callie to let her pick Sophia up

_Sophia "mama, mommy is it true Allie said were going shopping, are we? Is it true? Pleasssee tell me it's true pleasssee"_

_Arizona "well that depends are you going to eat all your breakfast up before we go" _

_Sophia "yes mommy I'll eat everything I promise" _

_Callie "then I guess where going shopping" _

_Sophia "YEAH!" _

Allie POV:

After spending two hours shopping with Arizona, Callie and little Sophia I was dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a deep purple blouse with some black ballet shoes, I put my blond hair up into a tight ponytail to complete my outfit. As me and Callie walked through the halls of the hospital to get to the chef's office a lot of people keep staring at me, I spotted the black female doctor that I had meet my first day in Seattle and I also spotted none other than Lexie standing at a nurse station with a group of other doctors she hadn't notice me yet witch I was glad for but that was all change when a guy shouted of Callie from across the hall.

_Callie "oh hey Mark what can I do for you" _

So this guy's name was Mark then I think I remember Arizona mentioning him in one of the letters she sent me he's Sophia's father, I have to admit he's not that bad looking his got a good body build on him muscular but not big, his hair seemed thick brown with some greying areas and a 5 o'clock shave. I also so noticed that when Mark had shouted Callie's name that Lexie had raised her head and looked over but as soon as her eyes had might mine she looked away quickly witch hurt me more than I thought it would,

_Mark "hi Cal, can I get you to take a look at some x-rays while you're here… oh hi who this lovely lady you got here" _

_Callie "don't even think about it Mark, Arizona would kill you" _

Mark turned to me and stuck his hand out witch I took and might of squeezed his a little too hard causing him to wince slightly

_Mark "so you a Robbins I though you looked like blonde, I'm Mark Sloan Chef of plastic surgery"_

_Allie "Allison Robbins but please just call me Allie" _

_Mark "oh like Allie cat" _

_Callie "Mark behave, and as much fun as this is we have some where to be. I'll come look at them x-rays in ten okay" _

_Mark "sure fine, nice meeting you little Robbins"_

I nodded my head in return before falling Callie I took one last look at Lexie before she was out of site, couple of minutes later we had reach the chefs office, Callie knocked and a voice from inside the room said come in. Callie gave me a thumb up before heading back the way we came I took a deep breath and entered the room. 

**A/N So there you go hope you liked and please review**

**xstaciex**


	7. chapter 7

Title: Allie Robbins

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie Allie&Lexie

Rating: M 

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

**A/N Hey guys sorry it's been awhile, it's been a busy month for me I had a kicking boxing tournament to attend and am very happy to say that I came 3****rd**** I was aiming for 1****st**** but you can't beat them all. So here's a new chapter for you**

Chapter 7:

Allie POV

As I entered the chef of Seattle grace hospital I was surprised to see a middle aged ginger man sat behind the only desk in the room, for some reason I was expecting to see someone older ruining the hospital. He rose from behind the desk and stepped round to offer me his hand witch I quickly shook

_Owen "I'm Owen Hunt chef of this place" _

_Allie "Alison Robbins, an thank you sir for taking the time to see me I know you must be busy" _

_Owen "it's no trouble at all, please take a seat and we can get started"_

We both took our seats and sat for a minute before Owen spoke again

_Owen "so you're a Robbins huh, you do look like Arizona a bit same eye colour and all" _

_Allie "yes sir, Arizona is my older cousin"_

_Owen "please it's Just Owen or chef no need to call me sir, so Callie said you were in the marines?"_

_Allie "yes sir… I mean chef, I served over in Iraq for 4 years I was sent home about a week ago" _

_Owen "I was over in Afghanistan it felt good to get back to normality the heat can be a real killer"_

_Allie "it sure can, I like Seattle the rain's wonderful"_

_Owen "it sure is, right down to business Callie and Arizona said you were in need of a job and even though I've not seen any paper work from you or even a CV, am willing to give you a shot I trust both Callie and Zona so lucky for you my old head of security has just retired and the jobs all yours I just need to know one thing?" _

_Allie "anything?" _

_Owen "okay, Allison Robbins can I trust you to do this job to the best of your abilities?" _

_Allie "yes sir, you can trust me one hundred per cent I swear" _

_Owen "great welcome to Seattle grace, know there is no formal uniform but you will have to wear either black or grey slacks and a professional top to go with" _

_Allie "that's fine I can do that" _

_Owen "good now when can you start?" _

_Allie "anytime" _

_Owen "well how about tomorrow night, does that sound good you'll have to work 9pm till 9am?"_

_Allie "yes that's totally fine" _

Owen stood from his chair and I followed again he stepped round the desk he lead me to his office door with his hand on the small of my back opening the door he told me I had the door and to come see him tomorrow before my shift started I agreed and yet again shook his hand. Turning around I headed away from his office and across the walkway stopping halfway over I had no idea where Callie was, I spotted the black doctor I had meet my first night in Seattle I could just make out her name from her lab coat it said Dr Bailey

Allie "excuse me ma'am" she looked up from the chart she was reading

Bailey "yes can I help you"

Allie "sorry to bother, could you point me in the right direction to find Dr Torres please"

At this point I hadn't notice a small group of internes just behind doctor Bailey, but that soon changes when she asked grey to stepped forward and instructed to show me were doctor Torres was. I mumbled a thank you to Dr Bailey and she walked away leaving me and none other than Lexie Grey looking at each other.

**A/N okay okay I know this is very short and kind of left on a cliff hanger but it was just a filler for the next chapter witch I promise is longer and will be up soon am just finishing something's with it. But I do hope you liked this chapter so please review and let me know, and thank you to all the readers that are still following this story it means a lot. **

**xstaciex **


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Allie Robbins

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie Allie&Lexie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

**A/N Hey guys just wanna say a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story it means a lot, hope you like this chapter... **

Chapter 8:

Allie POV:

The silence between me and Lexie was a little awkward, she stood a couple of feet in front of me with her hands in her lab coat pockets and she seemed to be avoiding looking into my eyes she was staring at a spot over my left shoulder, I bit my lip and let out a small sigh I guess I was the one who would have to break the silence

_Allie "hey look Lexie, you know if you just point me the right way I'm sure I could fine Callie on my own there's no need for you to..." _

_Allie "okay well thank you, i know you must be really busy and stuff" _

_Lexie "yeah real busy" _

we both lapsed into silence as we walked side by side across the walk way and over to the elevator, as I moved my hand over to push the button to call the elevator my hand touch something warm and I got a tingling sensation that ran right up my arm. I moved my eyes to look at my hand and found it touching Lexie's, I raised my eyes and they meet hers and again when our eyes meet there was nothing else in this world looking at her was like coming up for fresh air after begin in the hot Arizona desert for a week and I know that was a totally lame thing to think. The elevator doors dinging broke use apart and I mumbled a quick I'm sorry before stepping into the elevator, after a second hesitation she followed. We were the only ones in the elevator and the silence felt really heavy I turned to tell her I was sorry again, but all of a sudden I fund myself pushed up with my back against the elevator wall and she smashed her lips onto mine I froze for a second before kissing her back. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and i quickly opened my mouth to let her tongue invade mine the kiss felt like it lasted for every and I was sadden when our need for air made use pull apart, she rested her forehead against mine I licked my lips and opened my mouth but before I could say anything the doors binged open and she quickly stepped away. I notice Callie standing on the other side of the elevator doors….

_Callie "Oh hey Allie i was just looking for you, Hi Lex" _

Lexie's mumbled a quick hey before rushing out the elevator and down the hallway, both me and Callie watched her go. Callie turned to me and stepped into the elevator and stood in front of me, I was still leaning with my back against the wall

_Callie "what the hell just happened?" _

_Allie "I have no idea" _

Lexie POV:

I rushed out of the elevator and down the hall; I made to one of the on call rooms before I let a tear slide down my cheek. I really don't know what came over me, when her hand touch mine it felt like I got a tingle all over my body and then in the elevator I couldn't stop myself from kissing her it's like my body just took over but when my lips touch hers get felt amazing like nothing else in this world I could spend all day just kissing Allie Robbins. But I just don't understand my body wants her and I mean really wants her but my mind is confused I mean it wasn't that long ago that I was in love with mark and know I seemed to have feelings for a girl I barely know. I pulled my phone out and sent Callie a quick texts, wiping tears from my face I left the on call room. I head up to the locker room but on my way there Bailey caught sight of me

_Bailey "were the hell have you been Grey?" _

_Lexie "sorry I took so long Dr Bailey, it won't happen again I swear" _

_Bailey "uh huh makes sure it doesn't, I want you down in the pit for the rest of you shift" _

_Lexie "yes Dr Bailey" _

I quickly made me way to the pit my phone jingled to let me know I had a text message pulling my phone I could see it was from Callie... _(I'll meet you in the on call room on the 2 floor tomorrow at 12pm, see you then) _I sent her a text back saying thanks and that I would explain when I seen her.

Allie POV:

After the elevator incident Callie and I head back to her place I didn't talk much on the way back I had no idea what to say, Lexie had kissed me and it was freaking hot but then she goes and runs of again I mean I'm I that bad a kisser. God knows what's going on between us this is the second time we've kissed and it felt great, wonderful even amazing, I just need to understand why she keeps running from me.

_Callie "hey Allie you okay you've not said much" _

_Allie "sure I'm good, i got the job but you already know that. Owen said you and Zona put i a good word for me so thanks" _

_Callie "No problem you'll do great at that job until you find something better" _

_Allie " I agree, am grateful for the help and opportunity but I don't see myself as a security guard all my life" _

_Callie "what is it you want to do? Arizona told me that it was your dad that pushed you into the marines" _

_Allie " Yeah ever since I was little my dad's been drumming it into my head how important it is to server your country, how it's an honor. He used to get me up real early before school and we would jog 4 miles every morning even weekends only on weekends we'd run six miles instead, when I got back from school after my dinner and homework was done he used to train me in the garage showed me how to box and self-defense. I had to have straight A's so any spear time I had was used study, I used to sneak out and go to Zona's house and just be with her family her parents are like my second parents they always made me feel welcome. That was until my dad found out and put locks on my window" _

_Callie "wow I thought my dad was bad but yours makes mine look like a teddy bear and trust me that's saying something, so what is it you want to be?" _

_Allie "I always wanted to be a doctor like Zona, but I know it's too late for that I'd like to become a cop you know help people that way" _

_Callie "that's sounds good I think you'd make a good cop maybe be a detective" _

I nodded my head as we pulled into her's and Zona's drive way getting out the car we headed into the house as soon I went through door I wished I could run right back out but I was frozen I place with all the breath leaving my body.

Arizona POV: (this is set while Allie and Callie are at the hospital)

Callie and Allie had just left so she could go to her interview I hope she does well, I went into the living room to find my little peanut watching ice age 3 again she loved this movie so much and watch it every chance she got it drove me and Callie crazy to the point that we did it last week but after our daughter was brought to tears cause she couldn't find it we had to give her it back. I sat down next to her and she snuggled into my side

_Arizona "hi sweetie, I can't believe you're watching this again you only watched it last night" _

_Sophia "but mommy it's so funny, Sid has babies in this one and the little dinosaurs but they don't like the veggies just like me" _

_Arizona "I told you Sophia vegetables are good for you they help you grow big and..."_

_Sophia "I know I know big and strong they still taste nasty thought, and I saw you hid you're in your pocket last week so there" _

_Arizona "ha-ha you saw that did you, well don't tell your mama okay" _

_Sophia "deal but you have to give me ice cream or I tell on you and you'll be in big trouble"_

I laugh shaking my head, she been spending to much time with mark the little monster but still she had a point if my wife found out she would have a cow. So I promised her ice cream getting up for the sofa I head to the kitchen but stopped half way when the door went, telling Sophia I'd get her ice cream in a minute I answered the door and nearly feel over. There stood both my parents and also Allie's oh this can't be good

_Arizona "erm what's everyone doing here?" _

_Barbara "is that anyway to great your family" _my mum said this as she stepped forward and hugged me tight, Sophia must have heard her grandma's voice because she came running from the living room

_Sophia "grandma, granddad" _

she was swooped up into my mums arms as my dad stepped forward and give me a hug before taking Sophia and swinging her I a big hug, I looked at the two people on my doorstep one was glaring at me and the other was stood behind her with a sheepish look on her face

_Arizona "hi Uncle Jim, Auntie Olivia how have you been" _I watch as auntie Olivia opened to answer but she was interrupted

_Jim "I would be a lot better if you could tell me were Alison is?" _when he said Allie's name he said it with such disgust

_Arizona "she's at the hospital" _

_Jim "when will she be back and are you just going to leave us standing in the door way our invite me and my wife" _

With a roll of my eyes I stepped out the way and let them in, I could see my parents watching from the living room while they chatted with Sophia. I sent my aunt and uncle into the living and asked dad to keep an eye on Sophia while I asked mum to help me make tea for everyone. With a nod of her head she followed me into the kitchen mum filled the kettle while I got mugs out

_Arizona "mum what are you guys doing here? And what are they doing here?" _

_Barbara " sadly my sister married an idiot of a man, they both got in there heads that there were coming down here to see Alison so me and your thought we'd come to and give you and Alison our support, plus I really wanted to see my granddaughter" _

_Arizona "Awe you missing you little munchkin, I don't think Allie's going to handle this very well did you know what he did to her?" _

_Barbra "No they just said Alison was sent home from the army and instead of coming home came to stay with you is that not what happened?" _

But before I could answer I heard the front door open and the sound of Callie and Allie talking.

A/N Well there you go guys hope that was long enough for you, please review and let me know what you think and thanks again for still following this story.

xstaciex


	9. Authors notes

**A/N (sorry this is not a chapter) **

**Hey guys just letting everyone know that I have not abandon this story or any of my other ones, I will be adding more chapters and I will be finishing all my fanfic's, I would all so like to say that am sorry for not adding any chapters in the last few months and that am sorry for keeping you all waiting, I have a couple of chapters done and will be posting them over the next couple of weeks. Thanks to everyone for still following this story and I hope any new chapters I put are worth the wait. **

**xstaciex **


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Allie Robbins

Author: S.

Pairing: Arizona&Callie Allie&Lexie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All TV shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and characters, settings are the properties to the respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material so in other words I own nothing.

**A/N so guys I know it's been forever, and am sorry for that my life's a little crazy at the minute and I'm hoping my updates will be more regular here's a new chapter for you it's not very long but please review and tell me if its good or not. **

Chapter 8:

Allie POV:

When Callie pulled into the driveway I notice a another car there, climbing from the car me and Callie made our why to the front door opening the door I stepped through the threshold an into the hallway I took several steps towards the kitchen and past the living room door but stopped dead at the sound of someone voice causing Callie to walk into the back of me

_Jim "Allison?"_

I turned my head towards the living room to see my mother and father standing in the door way, I didn't know what to do I just felt frozen I looked between my mother and father I then turned and headed for the door but was stopped with a hand on my shoulder fearing it was my father I turned slowly but sighed in relief when I came face to face with my aunt Barbara who pulled me into a tight hug before placing her hands on my shoulders and holding me in place so she could get a good look at me

_Barbara "Allison, sweetie it's been to long am so glad your home safe and sound" _she then took hold of my chin and moved my face this way and that way _"oh honey what happed to your face"_

I looked towards my father and show the silent threat in his eyes; I quickly turned away and lowered my head and eyes towards the ground

_Allison "nothing it was an accident" _

As soon as the words left my month both Callie and Arizona made their present know, they came to stand close to me, Zona asked everyone to please sit in the living room while Callie pulled me into the kitchen and Zona followed in behind her, I started pacing around the kitchen but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped round me from behind and another set did the same from the front I was cocooned in a warm embraces I laid my head on Zona's shoulder and let myself cry, after a few moments I manage to pull myself together we all broke away from our hug

_Allie "why are they here? I was just started to feel better and getting back to normal" _

_Arizona "I don't know but what I do wanna know is why the hell did you not tell my mum what your dad did to you?" _

_Allie "I don't know I just notice the look in my father's eyes and something just told me not to say anything" _

_Callie "well you need to tell them, and there's no reason to be frighten, me and Ari will take care of you" _

_Allie "I just, I hate feeling like this, I hate feeling week, I mean am a marine ooh rah and all that" _

_Arizona "you're not weak, your just having a hard time at the minute things will get better, but for them to start moving forward you have to tell my parents the truth and stop protecting your dad" _

_Allie "yeah I guess you're right, well better get back in there then" _

Giving a big sigh I headed back into the living room with Callie and Arizona following me, Zona's mum and dad were sat on the sofa, with little Sophia sitting in between them talking at a mile a minute about school. They both gave me a small smile before turning their heads back to Sophia; I looked towards the arm chair in the room to see my mum seated with my father standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. I my eye contacted with my mother first but she quickly looked away moving my eyes upwards they finial contacted to the one person in the word that I really didn't want to see right know. Callie and Zona took a seat on the other sofa facing Sophia and her grand-parents, I walked closer to the arm chair were my parents were waiting and quietly and calmly spoke to them,

_Allie "hi, erm what you guys doing here?"_

_Jim "I didn't realize we needed a reason to visit our daughter?"_

_Allie "i…I, I just thought after what happened… and you said I just…..?_

Jim "oh for god seek Allison spit it out, beside that's done and forgotten now your mother and I are her to give you another chance. We found a place in Washington that can help you with your problems and to get you back on your feet"

_Barbra "problems, Allison sweetie what's going on?"_

_Allie "nothing I don't having any problems, mum what's he talking about?"_

_Olivia "Allison you must see that what you've done and the thoughts you're having are wrong, you're sick and me and your father have found a place that could help you" _

_Allie "sick, you think am sick God mum am gay not dying"_

As soon as Gods name came out of my month my father took a menacing steps towards me until he was standing right in front of me almost towering over me

_Jim "don't you dare says the lords name in vain, and never speak to you mother like that, I am you father and you will show us some respect or so help me I will…." _

_Allie "you'll what, beat me news flash you already did!" _

Now as soon as thoughts words left my month there was an up roar, three of the seated adults raised to their feet, while Zona and her wife moved close to their daughter to make sure she was okay and not frighten

_Barbra "what the hell do you mean already beat her_?"

_Daniel "I hope for you sake Jim she's lying"_

_Olivia "of course she's lying, she just sick" _

_Jim "this has absolutely nothing to do with you, so just stay the hell out of it, as for you young lady I will not allow you to turn this situation on us, you were punished appropriately for you actions and I will bloody do it again if you do not get your stuff together and leave with us right now"_

_Allie "am not going anywhere with you, am not five anymore dad you can't tell me what to do or how to live my. I'm done taking your orders, I've taken them my whole life, at the age of 6 instead of begin out playing I was stuck in learning how to fight and how to disarms someone within 30 seconds you made me work out 8 hours a day. The only time I ever had any fun or even felt like part of a family was when I was at Auntie Barbra and Uncle Daniels house, Zona and Tim made me feel like there little sister. Dad the only reason I joined the army was because you wanted me to I never wanted to go to war."_

As I finished my little speech I felt proud of myself, until a large hand grabbed hold of the collar on my top and pulled me close to their body and they begin to speak getting spit on my face

_Jim "serving you country is a great honor, and you are certainly a decrease to your country and you're no daughter of mine." _The hatred in his face frightened me but I stood my ground and refused to cower away from him. Another hand was placed on my father's shoulders

_Daniel "Take your hands off her and get out my daughters house before I throw you out, your scaring my granddaughter and I will not have that" _

_Allie "dad I think you should leave"_

_Olivia "Allison I hope you understand, if we leave now without you, then you are no longer welcome in our household you will no longer be a part of this family" _

By this point my father had let go of my top and stood to put his arm around my mother's shoulders, I looked to all the facing in the room I meet Zona's eyes and she gave me a small nod of encouragement, and I turned back to face my parents

_Allie "let's face it mum we were never much of a family, all you ever did was work and all dad ever did was yell and make me train and do you know something I don't remember the last time I heard either of you say you loved me and I don't remember getting any mail from you while I was overseas"_

My mother stepped forward and slapped me before leaving the house with my dad following without saying another word to me; I just turned around when yet again auntie Barbra had her arms around me in a big hug.

**A/N hope it was good feel free to review. **__


	11. 11 AN

A/N hey guys I've got some bad news, couple of months ago I was taking part in a kick boxing tournament, and sadly I took a really hard kick to my head witch cause me to fall and hit my head a second time on the floor. Anyway turns out I had a blood clot the burst when my head hit the floor I've spent the last couple of months in and out of the hospital, what am trying to say is at the minute I really don't have the time or the energy to finish my fanfic's off. However I would really like to see them finished off so if anyone is willing to adopt them then please PM I would be really greatfull to anyone that's willing to finish them for me so please someone PM me.

I'd like to say thanks to everyone that's been following my fanfic's, so here it is THANK YOU

XstacieX


End file.
